A Time Lord Child
by PotterWeasley6274
Summary: Continuation of Hello Time Tot. A child of the Doctor and Rose Tyler Isn't going to be normal, is she?


**A Time Lord Child**

**A/N: So a new time lord can't be easy. I'm thinking that Jacquelyn isn't going to be like a normal human baby. Also, I have decided that she will go by Astrid more than anything else. She does have a Gallifreyan name but no one can know it. I feel that they wouldn't call her Jacquelyn all the time and calling her Jackie would probably feel weird. So she goes by her middle name. **

**Story=**regular writing

**Flashback=**_italics_

Jacquelyn Astrid Tyler – who goes by Astrid - was anything but normal. She was complicated. In a way she was a full time lord child, but she was technically half human on her mother's side. Her mother was a human turned time lord and her father was a born time lord. At one month she slept little and cried less. She was already eating regular food and had a sweet tooth to beat the combined tastes of her parents. Her Uncle Jack was an immortal human born in the 51st century on the Boeshane Peninsula. She had never met her grandparents because they lived in a parallel universe. Yes, she was a complicated child indeed. She acted nothing like a regular human child. She was already walking and talking at three months old and could have fluent conversations in most Earth languages by the time she was six months old. When she had taken her first steps, she had almost given her mother a hearts attack.

_She was three months old. The TARDIS had made a little play area for her in the console room so that she wouldn't have to stay in her nursery while everyone else was in the console room. Her father was tinkering with the TARDIS and her mum and Uncle Jack was talking about one of their adventures. Astrid was listening intently to the conversation, she loved to hear about the fun her parents had had and the fun she would have. Everyone was laughing and talking and she was just sat there. She didn't like it. After all, she was the daughter of the Doctor and Rose Tyler, she couldn't just sit there, she needed to run. The only problem was that she hadn't quite figured out how to use her feet. Her family was always walking around and she usually travelled by way of hand. She didn't care much for the crawling that most human babies did so she hadn't bothered to try. She liked being picked up and carried around, but that meant that she had to wait for someone to get her. No, that just wouldn't do anymore. Astrid looked at her feet and then thought about her parents got up from the ground. It didn't take long for her to figure out what she had to do. She put her hands on the ground n front of her and pushed herself up into a standing position. It was brilliant! Nobody had realized what had happened. She realized that she had to get their attention. _

'_Mummy! Daddy! Uncle Jack! Look!' she said, her first words tumbling out of her mouth as though she was three years old instead of three months old. Her dad had shot up from under the console so fast that he hit his head. Astrid giggled at that. She noticed that everyone was staring at her with their mouths open. Now that she had their attention, she decided she would walk. So, she carefully put one foot in front of the other, gaining speed with each step until she was practically running. She ran to her mother who scooped her up. Her mum then turned to her dad._

'_Oh my god, Doctah! She's walking! Tell me the TARDIS got that on camera!' her father smiled at her mother and they all heard the hum of the TARDIS in their minds, assuring them that, yes, she had filmed that. Her father pulled himself up from under the console and plucked her out of her mum's hands. She giggled as he spun her around before kissing her on the forehead and proudly saying_

'_That's my daughter, already walking and talking! Even more advanced than a regular time tot!' Uncle Jack laughed before coming over and picking me up._

'_You're gonna be a lot of trouble, aren't you, kid? Running around and talking already. Course I wouldn't expect anything less from the daughter of the Doctor and Rose Tyler.' He said, ruffling her hair before throwing her up in the air and catching her. Astrid's laughter rang through the TARDIS as they played. Everyone chased her around in the console room as she giggled. When they finally caught her, she was tickled like she had never been tickled before. Her wonderful laughter joined by that of her family._

Yes, Astrid had given her mother quite a scare that day, but nobody would have it any other way.

**A/N: That was it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
